This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
The resolution of an image represents the amount of information stored in the image, which is typically represented as the product of the number of pixels in the row direction, and the number of pixels in the column direction, of the image, i.e., the total number of pixels. If the resolution of the image is higher, then there will be a larger number of pixels in the image, and the image will be clear. For example, if the resolution of the image is 1920*1080, then there will be an amount of information of 2M pixels in the image, and if the resolution of the image is 3840*2160, then there will be an amount of information of 8M pixels in the image.
The resolution supported by a projection display device is an important index to evaluate the performance of the projection display device in that if the resolution supported by the projection display device is higher, then an image will be projected at a higher precision onto and displayed on a screen, there will be more information displayed thereon, and the projected and displayed image will be clearer. However an improvement to the resolution supported by the projection display device which is a hardware device may be restrained by a process of manufacturing the hardware device, so the resolution supported by the projection display device tends to be improved much more slowly than the resolution of the image. By way of example in which a projector with a Digital Light Processor (DSP) configured to perform digital light processing includes a Digital Micro-mirror Device (DMD) which is a crucial element, the resolution of the DLP projector is primarily determined by the resolution of the DMD, where a DLP projector typically includes a DMD chip, and the resolution of the existing DMD generally includes 800*600, 1024*768, 1280*720, 1920*1080, etc., all of which are lower than that of an existing high-resolution image, e.g., a common image with the resolution of 3840*2160. Accordingly the high-resolution image typically has to be projected and displayed while losing information of some pixel in the prior art, thus resulting in a loss of the image quality of the projection image.
In view of this, it is highly desirable to study and address the problem of how to overcome the drawback of losing information of some pixel in the high-resolution image being projected and displayed in the prior art by providing a technical solution to projecting and displaying a high-resolution image without losing any amount of information of original pixels in the high-resolution image.